Vindicated
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: Sometimes when you've lost the one you love all you can do is hold onto hope. You can vindicate yourself...how for will he go for the safety of the one he loves...and for his own vindication? A one shot.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I neither own the beautiful show Card Captor Sakura, or it's evil twin Card Captors.

AN: Okay. Umm..Yes… This is my first Card Captor Sakura fic and following my tradition of beginnings, it will be angst.

In case you aren't familiar with the concept for Video Fiction, they originally arose out of the scripts for Music Videos. The idea is that the events are occurring to the music (lyrics).

Vindicated

A Video Fiction

- Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine ahead has caught my eye  
And roped me in so mesmerizing  
It's so hypnotizing  
I am captivated  
I am -

It had been so very long. Time always seems to go by so quickly; whether it's being taken up by things you enjoy or things you don't.

He watched her adjusting her wedding dress and veil. Ravenous eyes took in her glowing face. She looked beautiful.

- Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself -

She'd wanted the traditional, pure-white dress. It was only at Tomoyo's persuasion that she had included the delicately embroidered sakura petals and green leaves into the bodice and skirt. These small accents served to make her emerald eyes sparkle, and the blush in her cheeks only more appealing.

He felt a dry gulp clench at his throat when she turned around and faced his direction. She didn't see him. Years of training had seen to that.

- So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so  
Isolated so  
Motivated I am  
Certain now that I am –

He watched the wedding guests gather around Ring Bearer as he proudly showed off his charge to anyone that could see. It was a perfect diamond, cut to form a sakura. Green leaves formed a band that trimmed the ornament. At that moment he felt, as he had so many times before, utterly alone.

- Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself –

He could still picture her as a youth. Heart shaped face and innocent green eyes. The sight of her in her school uniform was still crisp in his mind. A small smile tugged at his lips and he closed his eyes to picture her in his arms. Now that was a feeling he knew he would never experience again and it hurt him more than any battle ever had.

- So tired of the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment for forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim  
Against the current -

He could hear the start of the band as they played the tune that signaled the beginning of the wedding march. He felt something wet on his cheeks and touched them to find tears. Snorting he turned around to walk out of the church when he caught sight of yet another card-monster. It was one of many that she had never had to deal with because, out of his desire to give her a normal life, he had taken care of them himself.

- So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away –

Only this time, it was huge and clearly powerful. A man lost to his inhibitions and penchant for regrets he took up his sword. He charged towards it as he heard the wedding march. For a split second, his focus was distracted by the softly spoken words

"I Do."

He felt a claw go through his stomach. Grasping at the wound he fell down to the ground on the steps in front of the church. His last words being the name of the only woman he would ever, could ever, love.

"Sakura"

- Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself –

Sakura had never felt happier. Smiling she turned to face her husband and held her breath as she heard the pastor say the words she had always wanted to hear.

"Sakura, Eriol…I now pronounce you…husband and wife."

Only the words didn't sound quite right.

Yes, she had agreed to marry Eriol. It was understandable! No one blamed her. Syaoran had never shown up after their final battle together. She had waited for him for almost 15 years before finally giving into Eriol's pursuit. And now she was wife to him and he was husband to her. The feeling was strangely hollow.

The entire wedding party followed after the bride and groom as they headed out of the church. When the bride suddenly stopped and fell to the ground they all wondered what could have caused the blushing bride so much pain…and then it came into view…he came into view.

- My hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption -

The dead body of Syaoran.

AN: Don't hate me! Don't hate me!


End file.
